


Death Is The Last Appointment

by bisexualoftheblade



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Fear of Death, Post MAG160, Sensory Deprivation, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade
Summary: The apocalypse has begun, and Melanie cannot find Georgie.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Death Is The Last Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @whumptober-2020 on tumblr. Prompt for day one was "sensory deprivation" 
> 
> Title card is my edit!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @bisexualoftheblade

The heat licked at Melanie’s skin, but she couldn’t tell where it was coming from. Everywhere she turned flames continued to ripple against her skin, but she couldn’t see, and Georgie was gone. She couldn’t see, Georgie was gone, and she was going to die.

She wondered if she still would be about to die if she hadn’t had to rip out her eyes all those weeks ago. She wondered if she could still see she might be able to find Georgie again, to escape this hell. But there was no point in dreams, not when all the world was a nightmare.

In the faint distance Melanie heard a building fall, glass shattering and screams puncturing the air, before being cut off in the sound of rushing flames. Melanie began to panic, running as fast as she could, but the world was completely black, and the burning heat and rushing flames drowned out every other sense. She desperately ran, unknowing if she was running in circles or if she was actually close to making it out, to making it back to Georgie.

She ran faster and faster, the sound of the air blaring in her ears, the wind beneath her making her feel as though she was flying. She could make it, she knew she could make it, she would be able to be in Georgie’s arms once more. Then the whole world dropped out from beneath her, and she felt the walls of the hole she had fallen into close in around her.

Melanie had thought the world was dark and desolate before, but this was so much worse. The suffocating dark that surrounded her became ever stronger, and the walls pressed in tighter and tighter, and as she felt air leave her lungs her senses continued to blur. She knew she was going to die, but that was okay. The last thing she felt before the world went black one final time was the cold metal of the ring Georgie gave her wrapped around her finger, and she knew she was loved, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
